Reflection
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: Takes place afterr MIRRORS, the lates Monsuno Combat Chaos episode: Beyal is torn, the simulation showed him doing something he never wanted to do, destory Monsuno...but it was to save Jinja..so was the right thign to do wasnt it? He seeks answers from Glowblade, but ends up getting them from Jinja instead Back from Hiatus...BeyalXJinja


_Hey y'all, been a long time since I updated anything: well, that was purely because of university, of which I have no graduated XD go me! Heh so.. thought I'd write a one shot. So, many people have got in touch with me about my other sstory "Q&A with the starss" and unfortunatly i cannot email them out, as FF has banned me frmo doing so, however i do plan to finish the interviews and upload it to Deviantart if possble._

_This takes place after the latest MIRRORS episode of Combat Chaos…so if you haven't watched that episode, then I suggest go look and watch it before reading ^^_

_BeyalxJinja_

* * *

It was a warm night, a slight breeze blew around the make-shift camp-fire in the woods where Team Core-Tech had decided to camp, Once again Jeredy had asked the young kids to go and brave the world in order to finalise his researching's.

The camp fire was burning with low embers as Chase slept soundly next to it, alongside him was his "brother from another mother" Bren.

Dax, the outlander slept on the other side of the fire, tossing alittle in his sleep, mumbling something about his homelife which the others had chosen not to ask too much about after the incident at his family home. Jinja was laid on her back, eyes closed dreaming too.. but not dreaming of good things.

Beyal sat on a rock looking up at the stars, he couldn't sleep, everytime he shut his eyes he could see the simulation, he could see him pushing the trigger on the failsafe device and destroying all Monsuno, including his own.

He didn't think it would hurt this much, losing a Monsuno was just like losing a pet, no? No, losing a Monsuno was like losing a part of himself.

"Did..I do the right thing?" He asked himself, holding Glowblades core in his hand tight, he wouldn't ever forgive himself for pressing the button, simulation or no.

Of course, he did press the button in order to save the life of Jinja who had been taken by Glowblades clone and was ready to destroy her, he couldn't handle the unnecessary death; the thought of losing Jinja by the earth shake taking her was enough to make him teary.

"I do not wish to choose between my friends.. both Monsuno and clan" He sighed again, clenching Glowblades core.

Jinja tossed and turned violently; she too was thinking about the simulation. In a normal situation, she would've died when she was swallowed up by the earth, faling down that crack should have finished her off, or at least broke something, but she managed to survive and even pull herself back up to an angry Beyal, only to watch him destroy all the Monsuno's including her Charger. Conflicted raged through her mind; destroying the Monsuno was the right thing to do…right? It saved her and Beyal, and would've saved the entire world too…but still, why did it plague her so violently?

Sitting up fast, eyes wide with a gasp! She saw Beyal falling into the crack instead of her, he fell down…only he didn't get back up again like she did.

"…no.." Jinja said, wiping her eyes as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

Taking a deep breath, she collected herself, she couldn't cry, she had to look after the boys after all. Looking around to make sure she hadn't woken anyone, her eyes fell on the empty sleeping bag of Beyals.

"Beyal?" she asked the darkness around her, the only light from the moon and the dying fire. Stiffly she stood up and looked around, she couldn't see him, however a flash of blue in the distance gave her a hint onto where he could've been.

Beyal stood in an open prairie, looking up at Glowblade's face whom he had released moments before. It's three heads watched it's master curiously.

"I am sorry my friend, I do not wish all Monsuno to be destroyed, we must find another way together in order for us all to live in peace" He said to the giant serpent.

Glowblades heads looked at one another before lowering themselves down to the monk and nuzzled him one at a time.

"I guess this means you like the idea?" Beyal smiled as the main head blinked at him.

Beyal stroked the side of his first Monsuno, no matter what anyone said, he wouldn't trigger the failsafe device again- never!

"Beyal?" came a feminine voice from the tree line, He turned and his eyes fell on the sleepy faced Jinja who watched him.

"Jinja..what are you doing awake so late at night?" Beyal aasked curious, she needed sleep after the simulation, everyone did, but her more so.

"I couldn't sleep.." Jinja said walking forward, looking at him, then to Glowblade.

Glowblade's heads all looked at her as she approached, one of the smaller heads shot forward, stopping in front of her asa she almost reached Beyal.

"Ah!" Jinja cried as it stopped in front of her, was it about to attack her?!

The snake head grinned before nuzzling her as well.

"It would appear that Glowblade likes you Jinja" Beyal smiled, stroking Glowblades side

Jinja was laughing as the snake nudged her "hahhah it seem's so, what are you doing out here?"

Beyal looked up at Glowblades main head "I wished to talk to Glowblade about the simulation exercise we experienced earlier"

Jinja lookd at him, eyes sorrowwfull "and what did he say?"

Beyal shook his head "he did not answer the question directly, but nuzzled me the same way"

Jinja patted the side of the smaller Glowblade's head before heading closer to Beyal

"I think that's Glowblades way of saying he agrees with whatever you choose, he's wise enough to trust you to make the right decision"

Beyal blinked at Jinja, was she right? Was Glowblade on his side?

Glowblade looked at Beyal before flashing bright blue and returning to his core with a pop

Jinja looked at Beyal and sighed "You were thinking about destroying the Monsuno weren't you?"

Beyal looked away "I cannot destroy them..i only did it to save you- if you had not been in peril; I would not have done it"

Jinja smiled softly "But it's because you did do it that I was saved. Beyal, you saved my life.. simulation or not"

Beyal smiled back at her, watching the girl standing opposite him..the night above them gorgeus and quiet. It did truly seem like just they were alone in the world.

"Jinja…what will the future be like? How will it evolve from now?" He asked looking up

Jinja shrugged "I cant say for sure, we all die, cacnt escape that..as morbid as it is, but as long as we live our lives to the extreme, we'll be okay" smiling at him

Beyal stood next to her, a sweet smile on his face "You are very wise Jinja"

"Yeahh I get that alot" She replied grinning playfully

"Do you also get that you are cute?" Beyal said, tilting his head at her.

Jinja blushed "..excuse me?"

Beyal looked up again "I was told, that if you liked someone far beyond that of family, or friendship..that they would be called cute.. I think it is the case here"

Jinja blushed, looking away "..thanks Beyal..i don't get told that..thankyou"

Beyal kept watching the sky, thinking nothing he said was embarrassing.

The sun rose early, casting it's golden light over the semi-sleeping form of Chase

"mmm five minutes" he muttered turning over.

Sleepily opening his eyes, he checked his fellow camp mates, Both Dax and Bren were still fast asleep, Jinja and Beyal were not however.

"huh..Jin? Beyal?" Chase said bolting upwards, where they safe? Without thinking, he ran off into the trees.

After afew minutes of running, looking left and right, he came along to a meadow, sittiing on a rock on the far side was Beyal, sleeping, and on his shoulder was Jinja, snuggled close.

Sighing Chase smiled, then turned away. Jinja had been his friend for quite awhile and he wished her nothing but happiness..always did, however he wasn't too sure how Dax would take the scene…so he decided to let them be for awhile and make up some excuse. Everyone needed time to be with who they likd, wether they be friends, family or lovers; it was a simple part ofnature, and if anything, strengthened the bond of his team Core-Tech.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Alittle fluff, and i tried to stay close to the characters personalities as i could ^^_

_please R&R_


End file.
